esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Titus
House Titus is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "Unbreakable". Their colours and red and white smoke. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda.The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Builders 'and are responsible for the construction and maintenance of important structures, equipment and facilities in the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It has ruled the city-state of Titus, located in North America, since it's establishment in 4652. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'Brudsikker. The head of the household since that time has also held the title of Duke of Titus '''and '''Lord of Brudsikker. Common surnames for members of this house include Pyrex, Kerns and Boros. History The house was founded by Titus Pyrex with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Titus was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for overseeing the building of the first structures and equipment. In a well known fable, Pyrex was said to have been tasked by Jeremy Tull Sr. build a functioning chimney for the town hall, despite the enormous size that the structure would need to be built to reach the surface above the settlement. Pyrex and his crew managed to accomplish this lofty goal in only a few short days. House Castes House Titus has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Titus and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Builders': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Builders. Their orders include most of the empire's greatest engineers, construction workers, mapmakers, miners and manufacturers. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Foreman'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *Argyros Pyrex, the head of House Titus. The current Lord of Brudsikker, Duke of Titus and Baron of Builders. Builders *Anabelle Boros, Foreman of Esmeralda Lower. *Daniel Kerns, Foreman of Esmeralda Upper. *Brayden Pyrex, Foreman of Garbháin City *Annalise Boros, Foreman of Labelle City. *Kandi Boros, Foreman of Seko City. *Kade Pyrex, Foreman of Sodraas. *Ronne Boros, Foreman of Seko City. *Lenora Pyrex, Foreman of Titus. *Roddy Kerns, Foreman of Esmeralda Minor (West). *Kathryn Pyrex, Foreman of Esmeralda Minor (East). Historical Members *Titus Pyrex, the Builder, legendary founding ancestor of House Titus. The first Baron of Builders. * Mateus Pyrex, Baron of Builders during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Reformers. * Linda Pyrex, Queen of Esmeralda from 4860 until 4902. Former Duchess of Titus, Lady of Brudsikker and Baroness of Builders. *Janice Pyrex, Empress of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5082 until 5112. Former Duchess of Titus, Lady of Brudsikker and Baroness of Builders. Monarchs *Queen Titus I (Linda Pyrex): 4860-4902 *Empress Titus II (Janice Pyrex): 5082-5112 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Titus Category:Titus Category:House Titus beneficiaries